gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2017 Hungaroring Feature Race
The 2017 Hungaroring Feature Race, otherwise known as the 2017 Budapest Race 1, was the thirteenth round of the 2017 FIA Formula Two Championship, staged at the Hungaroring on the 29 July 2017.'GP2 SERIES 2017 SEASON CALENDAR REVEALED', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula 2, 27/01/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/01_January/GP2-Series-2017-season-calendar-revealed/, (Accessed 12/07/2018) The race, staged in support of the 2017 Hungarian Grand Prix, would see Oliver Rowland keep his slim title hopes alive by claiming pole and victory.'ROWLAND ON TOP IN DRAMATIC BUDAPEST FEATURE', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/07_July/Rowland-on-top-in-dramatic-Budapest-feature/, (Accessed 04/10/2018) Indeed, Rowland's bid for the Championship was aided by the fact that Championship leader Charles Leclerc was disqualified from qualifying, having initially claimed his seventh straight pole.'LECLERC DISQUALIFIED FOR REGULATION BREACH', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 28/07/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/07_July/Leclerc-disqualified-for-regulation-breach/, (Accessed 04/10/2018) Rowland duly inherited pole ahead of Artem Markelov, while Antonio Fuoco was promoted to fourth alongside Jordan King.'SEVENTH HEAVEN FOR LECLERC IN QUALIFYING', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 28/07/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/07_July/Seventh-heaven-for-Leclerc-in-qualifying/, (Accessed 04/10/2018) Raceday proved to be an intensely hot day, prompting an all out fight for the lead at the start as Markelov stole a march on Rowland into turn one. Indeed, the Russian duly swept across in front of the Brit to establish himself in the lead, leaving Rowland to defend from King into turn three. Leclerc, however, was the star of the start, and duly shot from twentieth to twelfth on the opening lap, before picking off further positions in the early stages. Out front, meanwhile, Markelov established a small lead over Rowland, while King was an early victim of tyre wear, and duly slipped behind Nicholas Latifi. It was Latifi, however, who started the pitstop ball rolling, sweeping into the pits at the end of lap eight, with King and co. coming in a few laps later. The big loser in the pitstop whirl would be Markelov, who dropped back behind Rowland, as Alexander Albon assumed the lead as the first of those on the alternative strategy. Albon would only lead for a few laps, however, for Leclerc was closing fast and duly slipped past at the start of lap fifteen. However, it was clear that they were not going to be challenging for victory, for Rowland and company were within ten seconds of the duo, and closing quickly. Regardless, as Albon was consumed by the Rowland pack Leclerc carried on with the lead, staying out until lap 23. It proved to be a beautifully timed stop, for Leclerc rejoined just in time to see Sergio Canamasas and Robert Vișoiu take each other out and bring out the safety car. That bunched the field back up with Rowland in the lead, Markelov second, and Leclerc on fresh soft tyres in ninth. As expected it was Leclerc who proved to be the man to watch in the closing stages, with the Monegasque racer barging his way through to fourth before the chequered flag was thrown. Out front, meanwhile, Rowland was left to claim victory at a canter ahead of teammate Latifi and Nyck de Vries, for Markelov crashed out of the race to cause another late safety car that ran to the final lap. Background The Hungaroring returned to serve as the seventh host of the FIA Formula Two tour of 2017, with F2 again supporting Formula One. The circuit itself remained unchanged, with no extensions or revisions made to the two DRS zones. There was, however, a change to the entry list, with Santino Ferrucci signing for Trident until the end of the season, replacing latest stand-in Callum Ilott.'FERRUCCI TO JOIN TRIDENT FROM BUDAPEST', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 26/07/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/07_July/Ferrucci-to-join-Trident-from-Budapest/, (Accessed 04/10/2018) Into the Championship and it had been another points finish and another extension for Charles Leclerc's Championship lead at Silverstone with the Monegasque ace leaving the UK with a 67 point advantage. Behind, Artem Markelov had become his closest challenger, moving four ahead of Oliver Rowland after the Brit's late double demotion. Nicholas Latifi, meanwhile, had used his maiden triumph to drag himself closer to the fight for second, with Luca Ghiotto secure in fifth. In contrast the lead in the Teams' Championship was proving somewhat more fluid that the Drivers' Championship, although it was still Prema Racing who led the way. Indeed, come the end of the Silverstone weekend the Italian team had built a three point margin over DAMS, with Russian Time just a point further back in third. ART Grand Prix were now a distant fourth, with equal distance between themselves in fourth, the fight for the Championship, and the brewing fight for fifth between Rapax and Pertamina Arden. Entry List The full entry list for the is displayed below: Practice Qualifying Report Results The final qualifying result for the are outlined below: ** Câmara handed a three place grid penalty for impeding Latifi. *† Gelael did not set a time within 107% of the fastest effort but was allowed to start at the stewards' discretion. *‡ Leclerc was excluded from the session for an illegal differential setup. Grid Race Report Results The final classification of the is displayed below: *'Bold' indicates a driver started from pole. *''Italics'' indicate that a driver set fastest lap. ** Gelael and Câmara were noth handed ten second time penalties for activating DRS before the permitted time.'POST-RACE PENALTIES NOTIFIED', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 29/07/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/07_July/Post-race-penalties-notified/, (Accessed 05/10/2018) *† Markelov was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *‡ Canamasas hit with a three place grid penalty for causing a collision. Milestones * Santino Ferrucci made his FIA Formula Two Championship. * Oliver Rowland claimed his maiden F2 pole position. ** Also the first F2 pole for DAMS. * Rowland secured his second victory in F2. * DAMS claimed their third victory as an entrant in F2. ** Also their 28th triumph at GP2/F2 level. * Ferrucci and Louis Delétraz claimed their maiden points finishes. Standings Charles Leclerc had seen his Championship lead reduced after Oliver Rowland's victory, although the Monegasque ace had moved past the 200 point mark. Indeed, Rowland had cut the lead to 54 points with his second F2 victory, although Leclerc still had more than a weekends worth of points in hand. Artem Markelov, meanwhile, had slipped back behind Rowland in their fight for second, with Nicholas Latifi keeping himself in the hunt to be runner-up. DAMS claimed the Teams' Championship lead after their clean-sweep of the points, Rowland and Latifi combining to claim 49 points in one race. That carried the French squad past Prema Racing and onto 257 points, with the Italian team sat on 223 points. Russian Time continued to chase in third, heading into the second Hungaroring race on 215, with ART Grand Prix a distant fourth. Only point scoring drivers and teams are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Race articles Category:2017 Formula Two Season Category:2017 Feature Races Category:Hungary